Weasley Women's Temper
by l.poe
Summary: At a young age Ginny Weasley has had a temper, but she also learned that saying sorry is harder than throwing a punch. Written for the Greenhouse Competition - Alyssum


"Won?"

A young boy pivoted on his bed, turning to look at his sister for a brief moment before huffing, spinning back around and crossing his arms over his chest. Ginny Weasley looked up at her mother, who was holding her hand, in her other was a teddy bear, old and worn with age, his left arm recently sown with thick orange thread that stood out vividly against its black shorn hair. Her mother smiled, leaning down to nudge her daughter forward into the room.

"Ronald, I believe Ginny has something to say to you," she said, before glancing down at her daughter who had copied her brother and was also stubbornly crossing her arms. "Don't you, Ginny?"

"But Mum!" Ginny said, turning to look up at her mother, her brown eyes large with pleading. After all, her brother wasn't going to forgive and forget easily, either. At her mother's raised eyebrow, the little girl scuffed her white trainers on the floor before stumbling toward the bed and climbing up on it.

The two sat in silence for a while, staring out the open window of Ron's tower bedroom in the burrow. Their siblings were running about on the lawn below them, chasing chickens and gnomes and tossing around a bright red ball in the air. Ginny and Ronald had been down there moments before, playing catch with a similar ball on their hovering broomsticks that had once been their older brothers'.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were all getting ready to head off to school in a few days, and when Bill came around to collect his Quidditch things, Ginny had begun to cry.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" She said, clinging to the practice ball Bill was trying to pry from her fingers. "I want to go to Hogwarts, please Billy! Please take me with you!"

"You'll get to go soon, Ginny," Bill said, patting her head awkwardly as he successfully extricated the ball from her tiny, yet strong, hands.

"Yeah, Ginny, don't be such a baby!" Ron had shouted, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I am _not_ a baby!" The five year old had shouted, her face fixed in an angry pout.

"Are too! Only babies cry, Ginny."

"Won! Take it _back_!"

"Wah, wah, wah, Ginny's a baby!" Ron crowed, giggling "Ginny's a big baby!"

Face red from the effort of not crying, Ginny leaned forward on her toy broom, urging it to move toward her brother, her toes just grazing the grass as she propelled forward, striking her brother's side with her broom, and knocking him to the ground. Behind them, Bill put his hands up, trying not to laugh at the situation, but not playing big brother at all.

"Don't call me a baby!" Ginny said, jumping off of her broom to stand over her brother, her little hands balled into fists. Her red hair was a tangled mess around her face, and her eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Ow! Ginny, that hurt," Ron said, rubbing his elbow from where he'd hit the ground, not looking up at his sister. "All I did was say you were a baby, you didn't need to hit me."

"Don't call me a baby!"  
"Oh, Merlin," Bill whispered as he watched his five year old sister fall on his brother, flailing her little arms, which caused Ron to start crying.

"Whose the baby now, Won?" Ginny was asking as she chased her brother across the lawn.

Now, of course, they were up in Ron's room, and Ginny was sitting with her chin on her knees, her arms clasped around them. Her brother refused to look at her, staring moodily at the quilt on his bed and picking at a loose thread.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Won," Ginny whispered, fiddling with her teddy's ears as she talked.

"It's okay," Ron whispered. "I'm sorry I called you a baby, Ginny."

"Fwiends?" Ginny asked, looking at Ron hopefully. Her brother turned his head to look at her, nodding.

"Friends," he agreed, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "C'mon. Lets go chase some gnomes."

From the doorway, Molly Weasley smiled at her two children, wondering just much trouble the Weasley Women's Temper would get Ginny into as she got older.

* * *

A bit of a scribble of Ginny and Ron as Children. (: I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think (:

Written for Greenhouse Competition - Alyssum


End file.
